Ganondorf the Damned
by Kimberlynn
Summary: A different point of view of Ganondorf's life, his love, and how he became the evil man we know him as today.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Nintendo Zelda characters; I use them merely as characters in my story. 

Chapter 1: The Temple of Spirit

            The desert had been steaming hot for days now as Ganondorf searched the desert for the ancient Spirit Temple. Inside this temple was the mummified body of the great Ganon. Ganondorf had been interested in the legend of Ganon since he had been a child, and since he was now seventeen, he would be able to study its remains. He was after all named after the great ruler. He brushed his reddish hair out of his face as he pushed further on. His bright orange eyes scanning the never ending desert. " I must find the temple it is my only dream" he thought to himself as he trudged on. He had been walking alongside his horse for hours now, so the horse did not pass out from exhaustion. Every once in a while he would stop for a break to give them both nourishment with water from his pouch. All he could think about now was finding the truth behind the legend of Ganon, and setting the record straight. Plus, there was rumor of gigantic treasures lying within the temple walls. Since he was the king of the gerudos, he would not need such riches, but to be able to possess such ancient items was beyond his wildest dreams. He walked on and on until he saw in the distance a large structure. He wasn't too excited just yet, because the desert heat was known to play tricks on the mind. He paused for a moment and reassured his horse by stroking its long black mane and rubbing its dark midnight coat. He had a feeling that it would not be too much longer until they reached their destination. He took a quick swig from his water pouch and headed toward the structure, hoping it was the spirit temple or at least a place to take a rest. His horse was hesitant for a brief moment, but shook it off in trust of his faithful master.

            As Ganondorf drew closer to the structure he was reassured that it was not a mirage, and sighed in relief. He began walking at a faster pace until he reached the front of the structure, which seemed to be a temple of some sort. "This has to be it!" he said aloud. His horse neighed in agreement. "You must wait here while I go inside and explore", he told his horse as he gave him some water. It would be sundown soon so the horse would be fine on its own. Ganondorf entered the temple slowly making sure he didn't miss any detail. In front of him was a case of stairs leading to two passageways. "Which one should I take?" he thought to himself, a smirk of excitement reaching his lips. He went up the stairs and was just about to enter the door on the left when someone seemed to fall down from the ceiling as if keeping him from going any further. " Who are you?" Ganondorf demanded. He now seemed angry because someone was keeping him from the truth, and why should anyone else be here. "You tell me who you are first, and then maybe I will tell you who I am," The figure said slyly. He could now tell that it was a female by the tone of voice. " Why, I am the great king Ganondorf and this temple belongs to me, so you are the one who shouldn't be here" He heard the girl gasp and then fall to her knees immediately. "Forgive me your highness, but I ran away from home so many years ago and I stumbled upon this temple. Once I found out the truth behind its existence, I swore that I would protect it from any intruders.  If the secrets of this temple fall into the wrong hands it would be destruction for us all" The girl remained bowed waiting for instructions from her king. "So you are one of my women, and you have run away. Do you know the punishment for such a crime?" "Yes your grace, but I was an outcast from the other women. They would always tease me because I looked a little different," The girl blurted out almost crying. "Well, I guess I will let this go since you have been protecting this temple. Now tell me your name." "My name is Nabooru, and I am seventeen years old. I have been here a little over two years" "Nabooru?!" Ganondorf said confusingly. "You are the girl who was reported missing and then claimed dead after being gone so long. But why did you run away? You were to be second in command! Why would you leave such an honor?" "It was not the position I left, it was the cruel treatment. After the other women knew that I would be second in command they started treating me like dirt. They were jealous of my great skills and would tease me because I had been born with gold eyes instead of violet or green like everyone else. They said I wasn't a true Gerudo." Nabooru said sadly, recalling the harsh memories of her life. "People can be cruel" Ganondorf stated "I will let you stay here or you can come back with me if you like and I promise that no one will make fun of you again. Besides, we need you. The woman who took your place has bad leadership skills and only cares about fame." "I guess I could think about it while you explore the temple. It has been very lonely since I have come here. I am kind of glad you came here now." Ganondorf felt better about himself a little. He had never really made anyone happy. His women were always fighting over nightly raids, or even worse, who would be Ganondorf's wife. He really couldn't think of loving someone right now anyways, he was too in love with his passion for the mysteries of this land. He motioned for her to rise and remove her veil so he might have a better look at whom he was talking to. As she removed it he couldn't help but notice her great beauty. She did have gleaming golden eyes and bright red hair. It gave him sort of a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He tried to shrug it off as he remembered the point of him being here in the first place. He left Nabooru behind and stepped through the door on the left. As he trudged forward he entered a great room with a coffin of solid gold. Across the top read "Ganon, the King of Kings, Superior to all men". Ganondorf gasped and opened the coffin foolishly, only to find a decaying body. Disappointed he slid the lid back on only to notice some fine print written on the side. It read "Whoever disturbs Ganon's tomb will be cursed". Ganondorf was horrified. "This will not be good on my leadership skills, what am I to do if I curse my people" he thought. Not caring much about the treasure he hurried from the room. As he entered the main hall he ran right past Nabooru and out the temple hoping that the curse had not taken effect yet. Nabooru decided to go back to the Gerudo Valley with him, she would rather be made fun of then be lonely. She ran out of the temple only the find Ganondorf nervously mounting his horse. "You didn't invoke the curse did you?" she asked him slyly. "What would make you think that?" he said in a nervous chuckle, taking a hard swallow. "You act like you are in such a hurry to leave, and it seems like you have just got here" "Oh, ummm, I just remembered that I had to do some important things for my people that would have to be taken care of right away, my personal business can wait until later" Ganondorf replied. Nabooru nodded her head as if an agreement and walked beside the horse as Ganondorf stood tall leading the way home.

            The sun was setting fast and the darkness seemed to surround them. They then decided to stop and camp, for the desert night was impossible to see in.


	2. Nabooru's Return

Chapter 2:  Nabooru's Return

            The sun began to rise and brighten the horizon of the desert. Nabooru rubbed her eyes in relief to a good nights sleep. As she slowly began to open them she noticed that Ganondorf was nowhere in sight. She gasped and scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. "How could he leave me here alone!" she blurted out. She scanned the desert, noticing that she didn't know where in the hell she was. She could feel tears running down her cheeks from disappointment. "I can't believe him, some leader he is to just leave me all alone, lost. I guess I could find my way out of this one, that is how I ended up here in the first place." Nabooru mustered up her strength and began to walk in the direction she thought would lead her to safety. Just then she heard someone yelling in the distance. She turned around to see Ganondorf riding swiftly towards her. Wiping her tears away vigorously, she waited for his arrival.

            Ganondorf stopped his horse just before trampling her as if to test her courage. The sand from the commotion blew up in her face making her squint her golden eyes. "Are you mad at me Nabooru? It looks as if you have been crying?!, I only left to find us some food for the day." "This dessert heat is making you see things your highness, I would never cry, for I am as strong as any Gerudo woman." Nabooru lied not wanting him to think she was weak. "Please call me Ganondorf, for I do not consider you as one of my servants" Ganondorf handed her a leather pouch full of desert chicken meat, also known as lizard, for her to eat for the day. Nabooru sighed in relief realizing that she had overreacted. She took a piece of the meat and placed it in her mouth enjoying the taste. It had been a long time since she had eaten. "Thank you for such a great meal Ganondorf, I know that I am not up to standards, for it is me that should have been out hunting for your food" "Don't worry about it Nabooru, it can be our little secret. Plus, I was bored. I needed something to do. Ganondorf then led them in the direction that would lead them to the Gerudo Valley.

            It had been many hours since they had stopped to rest and Nabooru was growing very weak. She began to get very dizzy and started swaying. She noticed that the ground was getting closer and closer and then she felt her face against the scorching sand. She then seemed to fall into a deep sleep. As soon as Ganondorf noticed this he quickly dismounted his horse and came to her rescue. He lifted her up onto his horse and mounted behind her. He held onto her waist tightly and galloped as fast as he could, heading to safety. It wasn't too long until he could see the Gerudo Valley in sight with its large structures gleaming. It had never looked so good to him before. He sighed in relief as the women began greeting him with their arms waving wide. He looked down at Nabooru and rubbed some water on her forehead making sure that she did not get any more dehydrated. He couldn't help but feel a little shy, with a woman so beautiful lying in his arms. He then shook it off as one of the women ran up to greet his arrival properly. "Your highness" said the guard. " We welcome your return and ….." she paused as she noticed a young woman in his arms. She couldn't help but feel some jealousy build up within her. After all, with only one man to compete over who wouldn't be. "and hers as well" he continued for her. "This is Nabooru, the girl that should be second in command. The one who was made fun of because she was a little different then you" "Your grace, we were only children then, we didn't want her to run away, really! We ..we were just immature" She began to feel bad about the things they had done. "Well, you better make sure that it doesn't happen again or you will be held responsible. What was you name again?" "Its Luna, can't you remember any of our names?" She asked as politely as she could. "Don't get that tone with me or I'll…" He drew back his arm and was about to hit her, but stopped himself in the process. "What is this feeling inside of me?" He thought, he could see the fear in her dark violet eyes. He darted to his headquarters not saying another word to any of the women, while Luna stood there shaking. "That could not be Ganondorf." She thought to herself. "What made him act like that? Was it Nabooru? No, I cannot think such things after what we put her threw. Maybe it was something that happened at the Spirit Temple, I've heard that it was a strange place" She then headed off to her duties concerned for her king, while the other women began whispering amongst themselves.

            When Ganondorf reached his headquarters, he quickly entered ignoring his servants' greetings. He placed Nabooru on his bed, and noticed that she was still a little dehydrated. "Damn this desert heat!" he said aloud. He then commanded his servants, Anastasia and Jasmine, to tend to her. "I am going to sit awhile in my study, so do not wait up for me" he told them. "Yes your grace" they said with no question. They wondered about his journey, but were too afraid to ask. They had already heard what he had done earlier, news traveled fast when it was a palace full of women. They looked down at Nabooru and wondered how she had survived out there all these years. "You know that Jade isn't going to like this." Anastasia blurted out. "She thought she had it all, being second in command and all. She thought for sure that Ganondorf was hers for the taking." "Well I am kind of glad that Nabooru is back, anything is better than that witch." Jasmine said in response. "Really", they both said together laughing.

            Ganondorf paced around his study, wondering why he had overreacted. He then paused and wondered about the curse and if that had anything to do with it. He began searching vigorously through all of his books searching for anything about the curse and if there was anything to reverse it. After he had been reading for a while he began to grow tired. The words weren't making any sense to him any more. He then laid his head down on his book and passed out. 


End file.
